I'm What?
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Bella-the quiet girl in the corner. Edward-most wanted guy in school. One night will change everything...forever... A/H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight

A/N: Please review!!! This is my first time doing an Edward/Bella story...

It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Not now. Not with him. _Never_ with him.

But it did. And now, here I am, seventeen years old, a Junior in high school, staring down at a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

A single tear fell down my face, then was quickly followed by others. Pregnant. I never thought it could be possible. I mean, it was a one time thing. A thing we had never spoken about…truthfully, we hadn't spoken since that night.

The night I slept with the most popular guy in school. My brothers best friend.

I'm not even sure what happened, to be honest. I mean, Edward and I knew each other, but only because of our siblings.

Edwards sister, Alice, was my best friend. The only person I even tried to talk to at Forks High.

Emmett, my brother, constantly had his little friends over. His group. The best, most popular, most good looking in school.

And, of course, Edward was one of them.

Emmett was the star of the football team. Tall, broad, with curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked intimidating, but truthfully, he was like a big teddy bear. He was a senior, so he was older than me by one year.

Edward was a Junior, actually, the only one in the group. He was shorter than Emmett, but beautiful in a godlike way. He was lean, but still muscular, with copper, messy hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin. Not like corpse pale, but pale all the same.

Then there was Jasper Hale. A senior, and one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. He was tall, but shorter than Emmett and taller than Edward, with shaggy blond hair, and deep hazel eyes.

Then there was Rosalie Hale. Jasper's twin sister, but completely different than him personality wise. She was one of the biggest bitches in the school, but Emmett often told me it came in handy when she was on your side. Rosalie was model beautiful, with long, blond hair that curled slightly at the ends. Big blue eyes. A body I would kill for.

She was also Edward girlfriend.

Now, I know what you're thinking. How did I get myself into this mess? The best way to explain is to start from the beginning.

I had never worshipped Edward. Not like every other girl in school. No, I was set on someone else.

Someone named Jasper Hale.

Last August, the Friday before school started, Emmett decided to throw a party. Our dad, Charlie, had to go out of town. Since I lived there, I was invited.

And, trust me, that really was the only reason.

I saw girls throw themselves at Emmett and Jasper. Some tried it with Edward, but they were quickly shut down by Rosalie.

Anyway, I don't really know what came over me. I had seen girls throw themselves at Jasper for years, but this time…it hit me. That I wasn't going to be with him. That it was never going to happen. I burst into tears, then ran up to my room. I remember pushing people out of my way on the stairs. I also remember Edward standing at the top, waiting impatiently for the person in front of him to move.

I had run by him, and instantly saw the frown on his face. "Bella?"

I hadn't even answered him, just ran into my room and locked the door behind me. Edward knocked only a moment later. "Bella? Its Edward. Can I come in?"

I didn't answer, just continued to sob into my pillow. I heard the doorknob rattle., then Edward sigh. "Bella. Please unlock the door."

I ignored him.

"Do you want me to get Emmett?"

That one had me sitting up. "No!"

"Then open the door." Edward said, his voice perfectly calm.

I knew enough about Edward to know he would, in fact, go get my brother. And then I would have to explain. I sighed, then moved to the door and turned the lock. Then I went back to my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Again.

The door opened softly, then clicked shut. I heard the lock turn, then soft footsteps come towards my bed. Edward sat, his hand making soothing circles on my back. "What's wrong?" He asked, after a moment, his voice softer than I had ever heard it.

I didn't answer, only continued to cry. I couldn't tell him I had a crush on Jasper…that would be…weird…

"That's fine." Edward said, in the same voice. "You don't have to tell me. But, could you do me one small favor? Can you turn to look at me?"

I continued to cry into my pillow for a moment, then gently lifted myself up. I turned over, keeping my eyes closed as I did so.

I sat there for a moment, then Edward sighed. "Bella, open your eyes."

I almost didn't, I didn't want to look at him, but something compelled me to do as he said. Edward smiled at me softly, smoothing my hair away from my face with one hand. I swallowed hard, meeting his gaze. They were such a deep color, so pure…

He lifted his other hand, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tears on my cheek. "Don't cry." He said softly, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Nothing…no one…is worth you crying."

The tears had stopped coming by then, but he kept his hand on my cheek, his thumb still moving against my skin. I moved my own hand, placing it over his. He continued looking at me, then slowly started to lower his head.

I held my breath, suddenly forgetting all about Jasper, about Rosalie, about everyone. His lips were inches away from mine, and he stopped, hesitating. His eyes searched mine for only a moment, and then he lout out a groan before closing the distance between us.

Anyway, then next morning I had woken up to an empty bed.

I had seen Edward that next Monday, at school. He hadn't even looked at me, just kept his arms firmly around Rosalie's waist.

That was August. This is November.

We haven't spoken since that night.

I never told anyone what had happened…not even Alice.

Especially not Alice.

But I had to- I needed to- tell someone.

I grabbed my cell phone, quickly scowling down to Alice's number. She answered on the second ring. "Bella!"

I started sobbing, not able to say a word. I could practically feel her panic growing over the phone. "What's wrong? Bella? Stop crying!" I continued to sob, "Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!" She said, hanging up quickly.

I fell to the bathroom floor, sobbing.

_**ALICE POINT OF VIEW**_

Edward had all of his friends over again. They were hanging around the family room, playing video games, and eating whatever they could get their hands on.

Rosalie, as usual, was perched beside Edward, holding him close to her. I rolled my eyes when I saw them. I really didn't like Rosalie. I mean, she was an okay person…just not for my brother.

"Alice." Jasper said, smiling when he saw me standing there.

I couldn't help but smile back- why did he always have that affect on me?

"Alice." Edward said, nodding. I frowned instantly. Edward and I didn't really hang out much, but we were still twins. We were friends.

But he's been…distant these last few months. Like he's uncomfortable.

I heard music blast from my pocket, and instantly grabbed my phone. "Bella!" I said happily, holding the phone to my ear. Emmett and Edward instantly turned their heads towards me. I ignored them. Brothers.

I frowned instantly, hearing an unfamiliar sound over the phone. It sounded like… "What's wrong?" I asked quickly, my voice panicked. I had never heard Bella cry before. Emmett put his controller down, his full attention on me. "Bella? Stop crying!" I said frantically, reaching for my jacket.

Emmett let out something that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "Okay, I'll be there in five minutes!" I said, snapping my phone shut. I grabbed my purse and ran to the front door. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Emmett get on his feet. Edward, surprisingly, was already off of the couch and right behind me. I gave him a funny look. Since when did he care what happened to Bella? "Stay here."

"No." Emmett grunted, grabbing his own jacket. Edward set his jaw stubbornly.

"If Bella wanted you there, she would have called you." I said, rolling my eyes. But I was still confused about Edward.

Edward opened his mouth, looking ready to argue, but Jasper cut him off. "She's right. If Alice needs our help, she'll call us."

I sent him a grateful look, blushing slightly, then ran out the front door. I made sure to shut it behind me, not wanting them to follow.

I was at Swans house in less than three minutes. I swung my car into the driveway, then ran towards the house. I didn't bother knocking, just pushed my way in.

Bella really should learn how to lock a door.

I ran up the stairs, then into Bella's room. She wasn't there. "Bella?" I called, my panic increasing.

I heard a noise. A sob. I quickly ran into the bathroom, then froze when I saw my best friend lying on the floor, tears running down her face. "Bella?" I asked gently, kneeling beside her and placing my hand on her shoulder.

She continued to sob, but launched herself at me, holding on tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling tears in my own eyes. "Bella, what's going on?" I finally asked.

Bella shook, then slowly let go of me long enough to point at something on the bathroom counter. I stood, confused, then looked at it. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

I gasped, once again sinking to the floor an holding Bella. She sobbed into my shoulder. My mind was racing. Pregnant? I didn't even know she'd had sex! Why wouldn't she have told me? And with who? She hadn't had a boyfriend in over a year. Not one I knew of anyway.

"Bella, you have to tell me." I said gently, the questions driving me crazy. "Who? When?'

She started crying even harder. I stood, pulling her up with me, then walked towards her bedroom. I gently pushed her onto her bed, then sat beside her. "Tell me, Bella."

She looked at me, her brown eyes full of tears. Then she took a breath and started her story.

At the end of it, I sat with my mouth hanging open. "Edward? My brother?"

She started to cry once again, burying her head in the pillow. I put my hand on her back, trying to calm her down. August. That was when Edward started acting so…strange. Did it have something to do with Bella?

"Come on." I said gently, pulling her hand. "You need to see a doctor. My dad's home."

She stiffened instantly. "Bella, we don't have to tell him who the father is. You can do that in your own time. But if it was August, your three months along. You need to-"

"Is Emmett there?" She asked softly, holding her pillow to her as she sat up.

I nodded, Bella and Emmett were really close. She'd want to tell him before she told my dad.

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay. We'll go to your house, tell Emmett, then go see your dad. Just-"

"don't tell Edward." I finished for her, giving her a small smile. "I know."

But my mind was already thinking of ways to kill my dear brother.

I finally got Bella into the car, then slowly drove to my house. I thought she'd had a hard enough day. She didn't need my driving on top of it.

Finally, I pulled into my own driveway and ushered Bella into the house. As soon as they saw us, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were on their feet. Rosalie just sat, looking bored.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, worried. He took a step towards her.

Bella shot me a panicked look, and I gave her a reassuring smile in return. She sighed, looking back at her brother. "Can I talk to you?"

Emmett studied her a moment, then nodded. "You can use my room." I said, nodding toward the stairs. They both made their way up there, and I hesitated. I didn't know if she wanted me there when she told her bother or not.

"Alice?" Bella called softly, "You coming?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah!" I said back, turning to walk towards the stairs. But a familiar hand pulled me back.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, the worry clear in his eyes.

But I didn't feel anything. No compassion, nothing for my twin. "Nothing you should worry about." I snapped, sending him a glare and walking up the stairs.

When I reached the top, I turned to look over my shoulder. Edward was standing there, staring up at me in shock.

_**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**_

The entire time Alice was gone, the only thing I could think about was Bella. Was she hurt? Did something happen?

But then she showed up, her eyes read from crying. I felt something in my chest move. I wanted to help her. But she went straight to Emmett. Like I wasn't even there.

And now, they're all upstairs. I was pacing back and forth, my mind anywhere but here. Rosalie was glaring, not liking the whole me ignoring her thing, and Jasper was talking, trying to get me to say something back.

"You're what?" We heard Emmett yell. I stopped, staring hard at Alice's door. Maybe, just maybe, if I looked hard enough, I could see them… "Who?" Emmett said, his voice demanding.

Then there was silence once again. I assumed Bella must be speaking. Or maybe Alice.

Five minutes later, Emmett came storming out of the room. He didn't look at any of us, just grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

Jasper and I looked at each other a moment, then ran after him.

"Emmett!" I yelled, seeing he was already climbing into his truck. He froze. Jasper and I ran to the truck. "What's-"

"Bella's pregnant." Emmett said, his voice hollow.

I felt like something crashed down on me. Pregnant? She cant…the father…me?

"Who's?" Jasper asked softly, looking shocked.

"She wont say." Emmett growled, running a hand through his hair. I clenched my jaw.

"well, how far along is she?" Jasper questioned calmly.

"Three months." Emmett spat.

September, October, November-

Shit.

"Well, who was she dating three months ago?" Jasper asked, like it was obvious.

I fought against rolling my eyes. Did he not pay attention at all? Bella hadn't dated anyone for the last year!

"No one." Emmett said mournfully, sinking into his seat. "God, my sister is a slut-"

"She is not!" I growled, eyes flashing. Then I winced as both of them turned to look at me. "She isn't." I defended myself. It was true…she was a virgin when we'd-

Oh, this just keeps getting better.

"How would you know?" Emmett muttered, staring at me.

I shrugged, trying to play it cool. "I know Bella." Kind of.

Emmett bought it. Jasper didn't. I could see it on his face. "I have to go." Emmett said, closing the truck door. "Dad has a temper. I want to be the one to tell him."

Jasper frowned. "Wouldn't it be better if Bella did that?"

"No." Emmett replied stubbornly. Then he started his truck and drove away.

Jasper turned to me, eyebrows raised. "Something you want to tell me?"

Once again. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I got a great many reviews for my first chapter! Thank you guys so much! And thanks to all of you who put me on faves and alerts lists! Anyway, I hope you like this part too. Please REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, was a lot more understanding than I thought he would be. He just took me to the hospital, didn't ask many questions, and did his tests.

"Everything looks good, Bella." He said, giving me a smile. Alice sighed, smiling brightly at her father. It was obvious she had been worried- though I really had no idea why.

"I know its probably to soon to ask this." Carlisle said, frowning slightly as he studied me, "but do you know what you want to do? With the baby?"

"Keep it." I said instantly, knowing I could never do anything else.

Carlisle didn't look surprised. He knew me to well for that. Instead, he just gently placed his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Bella, if anything happens- anything at all, you know you have a home with us. Esme and I would love to have you. Alice would be ecstatic. And Edward-"

"Of course I'd love to have you, Bella!" Alice broke in, hugging me to her tightly. I knew she wanted to get the topic away from Edward- I didn't blame her for that. She probably didn't want to see my cry- again.

"I might have to take you up on that." I said, thinking of how mad Charlie probably was right now.

Really mad. I almost didn't want to go home.

"You could have the room next to mine!" Alice said, sounding excited. I looked up at her, and saw her eyes had drifted off, looking at something none of us could see. "We can buy you a big bed, an new comforter, a dresser, we'd have to pain, of course-"

"Alice!" I said, letting out a small laugh. Same old Alice. No matter what happens, she'd love to shop. "Don't start planning already. We don't know what Charlie-"

"Maybe you should move in with us anyway." Alice said, looking apologetic. "I mean, Emmett and Charlie are never at home. What if something happens and you're by yourself? Plus, when the baby comes, you'll need to finish high school. Charlie works all day, and Emmett will be leaving for college next fall. Esme would be able to watch her…him…" She smiled slightly, giving me a creepy feeling. Like she already knew if it would be a girl or boy.

I didn't say anything to that, but my mind was thinking over what she said. It was all true. Charlie worked all day, came home pretty late at night, and was almost always out of town on weekends. Emmett had a life- a very social one. He wouldn't want to give that up to sit at home with his pregnant sister.

But did I really want to live in the same house as…him?

Carlisle wisely didn't say anything, just drove us back to his house. Alice instantly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her room. Jasper and Edward were lounging on Edwards bed, both frowning and talking intensely. They both froze when they saw us in the hallway. Jasper gave us a forced smile, his eyes looking at his best friend. Edward just stared at me. Our eyes met, and I was instantly transported back to that night. The feelings that were brought up…

You want to know something funny? I hadn't even looked at Jasper since that night. Not like _that_ anyway.

Guess it took a one night stand to break me of my little crush.

Edward eyes finally left mine and I saw them rest on my stomach. Oh, hell-

"Emmett told you, didn't he?" Alice demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't get mad at him." Jasper said, "he's our friend."

"But its none of your business-"

"Like hell it isn't!" Edward exploded, jumping off of his bed. I cringed, taking a step back. Alice stepped in front of me protectively- which, under different cercomstances would have been funny, since I was a head taller than her… "Bella, you hadn't…with anyone before me. Did you with anyone after me?" He asked, his voice perfectly calm. I swore I heard some underlining emotion in there, but I had no idea what it was.

I wanted to lie…to tell him that I had. Tell him it wasn't his baby. I hadn't expected him to care. I hadn't expected him to even ask. Hadn't expected him to figure it out.

But, then I though about my baby. Growing up without a father.

And I found I couldn't lie. Even if I wanted to.

"No." I said quietly, staring hard at the floor. I didn't want to see the expression on his face. The room was completely silent. Then I felt Alice place her hand on my arm.

"Come on, Bella. Lets go." I followed her into her room, not bothering to look up. I quickly made my way over to her bed, burying my face in my hands.

"Did he look horrible?" I questioned, my voice muffled even to my own ears. "Angry?"

"No." Alice said, her voice showing her surprise. "He just kind of…stood there. Like he already knew."

I sighed yet again. I felt like I had done that constantly today. My eyes closed, and I realized how tired I really was. I yawned loudly, fighting to open my eyes once again. It had been a long day…

"Go to sleep, Bella." Alice said softly, "I'll call Charlie and tell him you're staying the night."

I didn't bother arguing, just fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**ALICE POINT OF VIEW**_

As soon as Bella closed her eyes, I left my room and went into my brothers. He was lying on his bed, his emerald eyes fixed on the ceiling. Jasper was lounging on Edwards couch, staring at his friend. I also looked at Edward. I couldn't see any emotion on his face. Nothing at all.

Jasper shifted his eyes, then gave me a small smile. He motioned for me to sit beside him, so I quickly made my way over, sliding close to him. I felt a rush of joy, then blushed. The room was silent for a moment, then Edward finally spoke.

"Where's Bella?"

"In my room." I replied, frowning at my brother. "Sleeping."

He fell silent once again. I sighed, then pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's home phone.

Charlie answered on the forth ring.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

I winced. Guess Emmett had already told him.

"Hello, sir. It's Alice." I said happily. He'd always liked me, maybe he would be nice.

No such luck.

"Alice." He greeted, his voice still hard. "Where is my daughter?"

"In my room." I said, "She's asleep. I wanted to ask you if she could-"

"She can stay with you for eternity, as far as I'm concerned." Charlie practically yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear, knowing I was going to hear ringing for the next hour. Jasper jumped, surprised, with Edward sat straight up, his eyes now glaring at the phone.

"Charlie-" I started, trying to reason with him.

"No, Alice. Pregnant? At seventeen? Probably to someone she doesn't even know-"

Edward was on his feet, ripping the phone from my hand before it even registered in my mind that he'd moved. He placed the phone to his ear, a harsh look in his eye. "Charlie? Edward Cullen." He said flatly. I felt my eyes widen. He wouldn't- "Sir, I don't want to speak to Emmett." He spat, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm the father of Bella's baby. And I don't want her staying with you anyway- not if your going to treat her like some whore. And I don't want my child around someone who doesn't want it." He snapped my phone shut, then tossed it to me. Jasper and I stared at him, shocked. He just calmly fell back onto his bed, looking back toward the ceiling. "What did dad say?" He asked.

It took me a moment to speak. "He said everything looks good." I answered.

Edward didn't reply. He just suddenly stood, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked him, shooting me a confused glance.

"To talk to mom and dad." Edward answered calmly, "Alice, Bella probably wont want to share a room all year." Then he walked out the door.

I squealed, instantly catching onto what he was saying. I stood, then grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him to his feet. He gave me that confused look once again. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping!" I replied breathlessly. I didn't know why I wanted Jasper with me, but I was going to make sure he went. "We have a room to decorate!"

_**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**_

I'm not exactly happy about that fact that I'm going to be a father at seventeen. But, truthfully, I'm glad its with Bella. I mean, I like Rosalie…kind of…

Okay, not really.

Truthfully, I haven't liked Rose, like _that_, for awhile now. It just…came more into focus that night at Emmett's party.

I've seen plenty of girls cry. But, when I saw Bella- I don't know what happened. It hurt me.

And then, later, when we were sleeping, I heard something. Bella, talking in her sleep. And, you know who she talked about? Not me. Oh no, she talked about Jasper.

My friend, Jasper.

That's when I figured out why Bella was crying earlier. I wanted to kill Jasper. I was so jealous…and I had no reason to be.

Well, no reason except that small fact that I'd had a minor crush on Bella since I saw her. You know, eight years ago.

Yeah, I know. That was a long time for a _minor_ crush.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?" I asked them calmly. I really had no idea how they were going to take this- but I didn't really care. Well, unless they kicked us out. That would be a problem…

They exchanged a look. "IS this about Bella?" Dad asked cautiously.

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, yeah." I answered, a little taken aback.

They looked at each other once again. "It's yours." Esme stated. Not asked. Stated.

Not I was really confused. "How-"

"Edward, you've always liked Bella." Carlisle said, amused. "We've always known that. And then, the two of you started acting so awkward around each other. You wouldn't even look at each other. We knew something big must have happened. Then today, I started to say something about you, and Alice cut me off. Like she didn't want me saying your name around Bella. I knew it had to be you."

I shifted around, uncomfortable. "I didn't know it was that obvious."

"Only to us." Esme said softly, tears running down her face. She stood quickly, coming towards me. She wrapped me in her arms, holding me tightly. "Bella can stay here as long as she wants. You know we'll help anyway we can." She pulled away slightly, still crying. "I want to get to know my grandchild."

I let out a small smile, then hugged her tightly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Esme said, kissing my forehead. She let me go, then gently pushed me towards the stairs. "Now, I think it time you talk to Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This story is getting a great response! I hope all of you like this part!! Anyway, please keep reviewing! Have a good holiday!!!

I woke to the feeling that I was being watched. I frowned, startled, but then slowly let my eyes open.

Edward was sitting there, in a chair next to my bed. He gave me a small smile, and I felt my face heat up. He chuckled. "Should I be proud of that blush?"

That just caused me to blush more. "Edward-" I started, sitting up.

He held up his hand, silencing me. "Bella, we need to talk. And I know you don't want to, but we need to."

I couldn't help myself, the words just shot out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Oh, so _now_ you want to talk."

Edward winced. "Okay, I deserved that." He said quietly, but his emerald eyes looked straight into my plain brown ones. They held so much emotion that my breath actually stalled. "But this isn't just about you and me anymore." He motioned to my stomach, then let out a small chuckle. "Breath, Bella."

Oh hell, is that why my chest hurt? I took in a deep breath, then leaned back against the headboard. Edward cracked a small smile, but then his face turned serious yet again. "Bella, I know you're probably really upset with me right now, But I want to be a part of this childs life. I want to be there. For everything."

"What about Rosa-"

"I'll deal with that." Edward said flatly, not meeting my eyes. He took a deep breath. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you. Alice called Charlie-"

"I'm staying here, aren't I?" I asked- well, more like stated. "I knew that was going to happen." But I couldn't keep the tears from leaking from my eyes. I had known Charlie was going to be upset, but it still hurt that he didn't want me around.

Edward let out an agonized sigh. "Bella, don't cry. Please don't cry. He isn't worth-"

"Don't." I said thickly, the burning sensation still in my throat. "Don't comfort me. That's how we got into this mess."

Edward was silent, but then the bed moved and I knew he was next to me. I could smell him. It was like this…amazing mixture of spices. Something I could never get enough of. "Bella, I wouldn't rather be in this with anyone else." He told me, his voice deeper than I remembered. He was so close, his breath tickled my cheek. I shivered. "And even if you weren't crying that night, I still would have wanted to be with you."

The bed groaned once again, and then the door shut softly. I trembled, thinking of how…truthful his voice had sounded. But he couldn't be telling the truth. Why would he want me? Plain, Jane, Bella?

I was still shaking when my phone started blasting. I instantly panicked. What if it was Charlie? I picked it up, then looked at the called I.D. I sighed with relief.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella!" Alice said loudly, her voice frantic. "Jasper and I were driving into town to start working on your room, and we passed Emmett! He looks so…angry! We turned around, but he's going to get there before us."

I frowned, confused. "Why would he be-"

"When I called Charlie, Edward kind of…snapped. He told Charlie that he was the father and Charlie probably told Emmett." I shut the phone instantly, then jumped off the bed. I heard the front door slam, and I groaned.

He was already here.

I heard a loud sound, then a curse. I threw open Alice's door, running quickly down the stairs.

They were there, in the main hallway. Edward was leaning against the wall, holding his already swelling cheek. Emmett was in front of him, clenching his fists and yelling. Neither of them saw me. "My sister! You're supposed to be my best friend! And what about Rosalie, huh? How could you-"

"I know she's your sister, Emmett!" Edward snapped, his eyes furious. "IF she wasn't-"

He broke off and Emmett took a menacing step toward him. "You'd what? Leave her to deal with the pregnancy on her own?"

"If she wasn't your sister, I would have tried to get with her eight damn years ago." Edward exploded, moving and pushing my brother. Emmett actually stumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett growled, glaring.

Edward sighed, clearing annoyed at his little outburst. I was standing there, completely confused. I slowly backed up, hoping they wouldn't see me. I wanted to hear this.

Edward ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, then started to speak. "Emmett, I've liked Bella since you introduced us in the third grade." He muttered, looking at the ground.

There was silence. I realized I had tears running down my face. He couldn't- I mean, he was-

"Excuse me?" Emmett growled, stepping even closer to Edward. "You like my sister?"

"Isn't it a good thing I like her?" Edward snapped, glaring. "I mean, since we're having a baby and everything?"

Emmett's fist flew out, connecting with Edwards already sore jaw. Edward fell, and I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Emmett! Stop it!" I said, running over to Edward and kneeling at his side.

Just then ,the door flew open and Alice and Jasper ran in. Alice instantly knelt beside her brother. Jasper went up to Emmett, muttering something so low I couldn't hear it. Emmett relaxed, then threw Edward one last glare and stomped out of the house.

Jasper came over to stand behind Alice. "You okay?" He asked Edward.

Edward nodded, and his eyes instantly landed on me. "Your brother hits hard." He muttered, softly touching his jaw.

I don't really know why I did it, but I leaned over gently and place my own hand there. He let out a little shudder at my touch, then placed his hand on mine, making sure to keep our eyes locked the entire time. I bit my lip, blushing.

"Come on, lover boy." Alice said, grabbing Edwards hand. His eyes left mine, but only long enough for him to send Alice a glare. Then he stood, but he kept his hand clasping mine. "Let's get some ice on that." Alice continued, now tugging on his arm.

Edward didn't let go of my hand, so I ended up walking with them to the kitchen. Alice handed her brother a bag of ice, and he used his other hand to hold it to his jaw.

"You okay?" Jasper asked again, but this time it was directed at me.

I thought about how a few months ago, him paying me this much attention most likely would have made me faint. Now, I merely nodded.

But then I winced as Edwards hold on my hand tightened. I looked at him, then blinked in surprise when I saw him glaring at Jasper. He noticed me watching him, and instantly turned his face into a smile.

"Well, now that that's settled, who wants to go with me to shop for Bella's room?" Alice asked, clapping her hands together as her eyes shined brightly.

I groaned, then moved to hide behind Edward. He chuckled. "I think that's a no for Bella, Alice." HE said, squeezing my hand gently. "And I'm not going."

Alice pouted, "Fine."

"I'll go." Jasper spoke up, making all of him turn to us in surprise.

"you will?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Sure." Jasper said, smiling at Alice. She blushed.

Blushed. Alice!

I thin I need to talk to her later.

The two of them left, and I moved out from behind Edward, still slightly shocked. "Did she just blush?"

"Yeah- yeah she did." Edward said, sounding just as amazed as I was.

We fell into silence. An awkward silence. I felt like my hand was burning against Edwards. He didn't let go, though. He just sat there, looking at me. I blushed, looking anywhere but at him.

"I should go." Edward finally said, standing. He still held onto my hand. "I need to go…talk to Rose."

I instantly tried to drop his hand, but he wouldn't have it. "Bella, I'm breaking up with her."

"I should hope so." I retorted, then covered my mouth, eyes wide.

He chuckled, leaning over and brushing a strand of hair away from my face. "Bella, just trust me, alright?" Then, before I knew what was happening, he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later." And then he left.

And I just sat there, holding my hand to my lips, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ALICE POINT OF VIEW**_

I saw the shocked looks on my brother and Bella's faces. I turned quickly, walking towards the door.

I was blushing. Blushing! Me, Alice Cullen!

I quickly slid into my front car seat, then waited. Jasper slid into the passenger seat only a moment later. "Ready?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes forward.

I felt Jaspers eyes on me, and then I heard a small chuckle. "Sure. So, what exactly are we doing?"

That made me brighten up. "Well, first I think we should look for a bedspread, and then when we pick out one we like, we can start choosing paint colors and other things, like lamps, and a dresser, and a-"

"Alice." Jasper said, chuckling once again. "Don't you mean, we need to pick out things Bella would like?"

I felt my face flush once again, but I nodded. "Right." I said, making sure my voice sounded like normal. I thought I heard Jasper chuckle once again, but I ignored him as I pulled into a parking spot at the mall. "Come on!" I said, excited, as I jumped out of the car and started to bounce in excitement.

"Calm down." Jasper chuckled, suddenly beside me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and, strangely, I instantly calmed down. "Okay, ready?"

I nodded, quickly moving towards the front doors of the mall. I could feel Jasper behind me, close enough that it literally felt my skin was tingling.

Okay, so, maybe I like Jasper. A lot. But, come on. He's my brothers best friend-

Of course, my brother just got my best friend pregnant.

Huh, hadn't really thought about that part.

"What do you think about Edward and Bella?" I asked him, curious as we walked into the first store. I quickly led the way toward the bedding department.

Jasper frowned slightly, his eyes on me. "Well, I really think Edward cares about Bella."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I didn't know Edward really knew Bella existed. I mean, she was over all of the time, but he never said anything to her. I just thought- when she got pregnant- I mean, I couldn't believe about Edward since he-"

"Alice." Jasper said, cutting me off as he laughed. I felt myself wince slightly, realizing Jasper had caught be rambling once again. I looked at him, seeing the amused expression on his face.

I looked at a bedspread quickly, hoping to hide my embarrassment. "Hmm, this one is pretty." I said, looking at a pink bedspread.

"Bella?" Jasper said gently. "Pink?"

"Oops." I said, giggling slightly and moving over a row to look at some more bedspreads.

"Truthfully, I think Edwards always liked Bella." Jasper said, once again standing really close to me. "He would always hold Rose close when Bella was around, like he wanted her to get jealous or something. And, before he was with Rose, he would just kind of…watch her. And he asked Emmett about her a lot. You know, asking about her classes and what she was doing and stuff."

I turned to him, meeting his deep blue eyes. I felt my breath hitch momentarily, but I didn't let it stop me from my questions. "Really? I never noticed anything like that. What did Emmett think when Edward asked about Bella?"

Jasper gave me an amused grin. "Emmett? He didn't think anything was odd about it." Jasper hesitated for a moment, then asked his own question. "Did you see the way Edward glared at me today?"

I started to giggle. "oh, that! Well, Edward found out that Bella used to have a crush on you-"

"Me?" Jasper asked, shocked. I giggled again as I saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "Bella liked me?"

I nodded, my laughter coming harder now. "Don't worry, she's over it. Anyway, Edward doesn't know she's over it, and then today you asked her how she was doing-"

"And Edward thought I was hitting on her?" Jasper said, his cheeks still slightly pink. "Great." He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

I laughed, then wrapped my arm around his. I felt a moment of…well, I don't know what it was. Like a shock run through my arm where our bodies connected, but I ignored it. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" I said, giggling as we made our way down the aisle.

Jasper laughed slightly, looking down at me with a small smile on his face. "Will you now?"

I nodded, my face heating up once again. "Of course I will!" I giggled, shifting my eyes away from him. "Now, back to business. Find a bedspread for Bella."

Jasper chuckled once again, and then his arm slid away from mine. I instantly felt a stab of disappointment, missing the contact. But then I felt his hand slide into mine, his fingers entwining with my own. I looked up, surprised, and saw Jasper looking down at me, silently asking me if this was okay.

I smiled brightly, once again bouncing up and down, and squeezed his hand back. Yeah, this was more than okay.

::::::::::::::"""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKL""""""""""::::::::::::::::

_**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**_

I was worried. I mean, I don't even know how Bella feels about me, what possessed me to kiss her? I mean, yes, she was going to be the mother of my child…

Okay, that sounds really odd.

I sighed as I pulled up in front of the Hale house. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation. I sighed once again, then got out of my Volvo, shutting the door softly behind me. I was halfway up the sidewalk, when the front door opened.

Rosalie stepped out, a furious look on her face. I instantly stopped moving. Oh great, she was already in a bad mood. Maybe this was the best time to tell her about Bella…

She walked down the front steps, then came to a halt in front of me. She looked at me for only a moment, and I stared back at her. Then her hand shot out, slapping me. I felt my head snap to the side, and I instantly held my already sore jaw. Damn.

"Rosalie-" I growled, turning to her.

Her blue eyes flashed and she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "You cheated on me? And she's pregnant?"

I clenched my jaw, "how do you-"

I cut myself off as a deep chuckle sounded. I looked towards Rosalie's house, and saw Emmett leaning against the doorframe, and a scowl on his face. He met my gaze, glaring.

"I was going to tell you." I said, looking back at Rosalie.

"Well, you're a little late." She snapped, her eyes hard. "Bella, Edward? You couldn't have even cheated on me with someone pretty?"

I growled at that. In my opinion, Bella was gorgeous. Better than Rosalie any day.

"And with Emmett's sister!" Rosalie continued.

I rolled my eyes. "I know she's Emmett's sister." I snapped, taking a step towards her. She glared at me. "Listen Rose, you know I'm sorry. And you also know that things haven't been working out between us. Hell, I don't think they ever have worked between us."

Rosalie glared at me, "Get off my property, Edward. I never want to see you again!"

I looked at her for only a moment, then turned around and walked towards my car. Before I got in, I looked back at Rose. "Rose, you know its for the best. Please, do me a favor. Don't blame Bella."

She didn't even act as if she heard me. I didn't care, I just climbed into my car and drove back home.

Alice's car still wasn't there, and I chuckled as I imagined the torture she was putting Jasper through. That idiot. Why did he agree to go with her anyway?

I walked back in the house, and suddenly, my worry was back. Bella. Me kissing Bella. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, and walked up the stairs.

I found Bella on Alice's bed, eyes closed. I smiled slightly as I saw her hand resting protectively on her stomach. "Bella?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake her.

"Hmm?" She said, opening her eyes slowly. When they landed on me, she gasped. "Edward!" She said, getting to her feet. I smiled slightly, but it fell when I saw the worry on her face. "What happened?" She asked me, suddenly standing in front of me.

I frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

Bella looked at me, amused. Then she reached up, her fingertips slightly brushing the side of my face. I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. "Edward, you're bleeding." She whispered softly.

I looked at her. "What?"

"your face." She told me, chuckling. She let her hand fall, then grabbed mine. I felt something jump in my chest as she led me down the hall. She opened the bathroom door, then led me in front of the mirror. I blinked, startled. There was a line of blood on my cheek.

Ah, Rosalie.

I hadn't even noticed that Bella was moving around, though her hand was still wrapped in mine. She silently put a washcloth under the sink, then turned towards me and gently started wiping the blood off of my face. I sighed once again, closing my eyes. She had no idea how much she affected me.

"How did this happen?" Bella asked softly, her breath against my cheek.

"Rosalie." I replied shortly, not wanting to talk about it, but not wanting to lie to her either.

Bella's hand stilled for a moment, and I opened my eyes. She was frowning, her brown eyes worried. "Edward, you didn't have to break up with Rosalie because of me-"

"Yes I did." I told her, frowning. "Bella, I really don't think you understand. I want to be in this baby's life. I want to be there for you."

"I know that." Bella said, but she wasn't looking at me. "I just- don't want you to have to change your entire life because of something that-"

"Bella, I'm not changing everything." I told her softly, reaching over and wrapping my arm around her waist. She gasped in surprise, but slowly leaned her head against my chest and wrapped her own arms around me. "I actually wanted to ask you something." I started, nervous. Bella didn't move from against my chest. "Do you want to…maybe….got out with me tonight? Just the two of us?"

Now she pulled away. Her eyes met mine, and I was surprised to see that they were amused. "Edward, are you nervous about asking me out on a date?" She said, giggling. "I think we've already past that part." She said, looking down at the slight bulge in her stomach.

I laughed, once again wrapping my arms around her. "Is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."


	5. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
